Hashira Anemone
|gender = Female |height = 168 cm (5' 6") |weight = 50 kg (110 lbs) |birthdate = December 7 |chestsize= 79 cm |bmi = 17.7 |mbti = ESTJ |blood type= AB |likes = Chaotic Evil |dislikes = Lawful Good |nationality = Japanese |event participated = • Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Nightmare |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status = |allies = |enemies = |relatives = |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim = Amagi Yukiko |voice actor = Itou Shizuka |creator = }} Hashira Anemone (柱 アネモネ Hashira Anemone) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of '|(悪夢の紋章 Akumu no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Hashira is the (超高校級の「イベントプランナー」 chō kōkō-kyū no “ibento puran'nā”) who often referred herself as the who owns a big event planning company under her leadership. She's cunning and never get tired with the idea of being the Queen of Evil. History Early Life Hashira Anemone lived as a fiercely dependent person as she doesn't need anyone, including her parents, to make a living for her after she discovered that her talent can produce infinite money. Once she volunteered herself as the head of her elementary school's School Festival, it gained so much popularity due to her having so much influence on the event by pouring her ideas and creativity so that it can attract more people to participate, as well as enjoying the festival. Her talent directs her to a very successful life, and her life feels complete as soon as she discovered her passion; to present "Evil" in her life. Hashira was interested with the idea of being evil, as it was the only way for her to birth unique, a very out of box way to express her talent as an event planner. All of her planned event involved "evil" as its main theme, and apparently she has a very unique way to approach people to like it. In her event planning, she always include a very devilish act to light up the event, which is very well-liked by most of people. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Anemone (アネモネ) as in hanakotoba means "sincere", while hashira 柱 means "pillar." Her name is a reference to her talent as an event planner whose job is to support event committees. In Greek, anemone means "daughter of the wind." Appearance Hashira Anemone.png|Hashira's full appearance. Personality Hashira Anemone is an eccentric human being descend to earth to enlighten the world with her motto as the most villainous Super High School Level student who will change the fate of world. True to her statement, she is indeed a very vile and horrible person when it comes to her "normal" behavior. She is easy to anger people with her harsh, straightforward words coming down from her sharp mouth that could even make a deep wound in those insulted people's hearts, destroying someone's mood utterly, and she even go far to hurt other indirectly without dirtying her own two hands because she is so good in conducting evil plans, matching with her self-referred talent, the Super High School Level Event Planner. As a talented event planner, she elaborate her evil plan very accordingly that it sometimes both impressed and annoy people. Born with a natural affinity toward what other's say about her, Hashira absolutely doesn't give any single fck about any kind of opinion everyone gives for her. All those titles about her being an absolute jerk, bitchy bitch, drama queen, and many more that the author can't say because of the high level of vulgarity of the insult from people to her. Talent Super High School Level Event Planner Hashira is a person full of creativity and dedicated her entire life to help aid her clients in planning events. All process of planning and coordinating in events such as budgeting, scheduling, site selection, acquiring necessary permits, coordinating transportation and parking, arranging for speakers or entertainers, arranging decor, event security, catering, coordinating with third party vendors, and emergency plans all has been mastered by Hashira herself since elementary school. What make her different from another event planner that she has a vast knowledge about event planning from books that she read and experienced part-timing in the fieldwork from early age. The other notable things are Hashira often included her most evil, bewitching yet exciting people events in her client's event planning request. Relationships Quotes Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? Somehow, I want to see her alive. Dead. No other option. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that she'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? Her being a survivor might be a twist! Quickly killed her before she built herself an evil kingdom! She'd killed anyone who dare to stay in her way. An obvious mastermind, with passion and talent! Trivia *Hashira's face claim is Amagi Yukiko from . Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Sagittarius Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Business-based Talents Category:Entertainment-based Talents Category:Talent: Event Planner